1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-contact connector which electrically connects wires to terminals by inserting press-contact blades into the wires.
2. Related Art
There have existed press-contact connectors for electrically press-connecting cables inserted into a press-contact block to press-contact portions of terminals as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-12109. As shown in FIG. 15, this press-contact connector 100 has a terminal block 102, which accommodates a plurality of terminals 101 for press-contacting individual cables to electrically conduct them, and a press-contact block 104 having cable insertion holes 103 for insertion of the cables and set in parallel to the terminal block 102 so that it can be relatively moved close to the terminal block 102 in translation.
To facilitate the cable insertion, it includes inclination holding units 105, 106 and 107 capable of releasably holding the press-contact block 104 in an inclined state with respect to the terminal block 102, and parallel holding units 108 and 109 capable of releasably holding the press-contact block 104 in a parallel state with respect to the terminal block 102.
A box-like dent 110 is provided at one side (the left-hand side in FIG. 15) of the terminal block 102, and the plural terminals 101 are provided inside the dent 110 at predetermined pitches.
A large recess 111 is formed on the other side (the right-hand side in FIG. 15) of the terminal block 102, and the terminals 101 are aligned in parallel and secured in the recess 111, with the root sides of the terminals 101 being bent upward to form press-contact portions 101a and laid out zigzag.
A press-contact connector for discrete wires, which connects discrete wires to terminals is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei. 6-76868. As shown in FIG. 16, this press-contact connector 120 includes a body portion 122 having press-contacting contacts 121a and 121b and a press-contact cover 124 having a guiding unit respective wires 123 to be connected at positions corresponding to the press-contacting contacts 121a and 121b. 
As shown in FIG. 17, multiple projections 125 are provided, for example, zigzag at an inner surface 124a of the press-contact cover 124, and the wires 123 run zigzag through the projections 125, thereby holding the wires 123.
Therefore, as the wires 123 are held between the body portion 122 and the press-contact cover 124 and the press-contact cover 124 is put over the body portion 122, the individual wires 123 are held in electrical contact with the press-contacting contacts 121a and 121b. 
Because the press-contact connector 100 disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-12109 should have wires inserted from the cable insertion holes 103 of the press-contact block 104, compatibility with automation is difficult, bringing about such an inconvenience that manual wiring is troublesome.
Since the wires 123 are bent between the projections 125 to secure the holding force at the time of holding the discrete wires 123 at the press-contact cover 124 according to the invention of the press-contact connector 120 disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei. 6-76868, it is difficult to attach the wires 123.